


SERENADE ME HOME

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Love and Lust In Seattle/NY/Chicago (also Here and There) [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marina-fandom - Freeform, SURRERA-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A multi-verse collection of fics which are a combination of alternate universe and'canon'.Chapter 1: BlindspotChapter 2: Station 19
Series: Love and Lust In Seattle/NY/Chicago (also Here and There) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _INTRODUCTION-CHAPTER 1_  
> 
> 
> One year after their dismissal from the FBI the former members of the C.I.R.G.  
> try as best they are able to piece back together the tattered fabrics of their  
> lives...so many losses (Reade, Keller, Mayfair, David, Stuart) and a NEW LIFE:  
> Natalia Natasha Reade-Zapata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Am I supposed To Live Without You-Michael Bolton  
> copyright material

Tell me how am I supposed to live without you? Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you? And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone...

` **READE** `

_He HURTS...though more from the muscle soreness from lying in the same position for hours on end...the high dose of_  
_he feels ...MUDDLED...partly asleep and partly awake: he's been on high doses of narcotics before and faintly recalls the_  
_same type of disorientation...his question is who gave him the dope and WHY?...and like a flash it comes to him-the massive_  
_explosion...throwing himself on top of Tasha just as they both fell through the trap-door in the cabin floor...and she couldn't_  
_BREATHE...his 220 pounds crushing her beneath him...eyes wide open, gasping...and he made the decision: he marshaled what_  
_remained of his strength to LIIIFT himself just enough so that she could be pulled from beneath him...then...THEN...his mind can_  
_(will) go no further, and he sleeps..._

` **TASHA** `

"Pa-pi" Nat gurgles, reaching a pudgy little hand toward the photo of Reade on her mother's night-stand.

"Si...su Papi". Tasha reaches over to bring the framed image closer to them so that Nat can touch it. She has made sure to keep the memory  
of the man she loved (STILL LOVES) alive in their daughter, even though she never met him. It's why she has been on one disastrous date since  
returning to the U.S., with a sports agent who has thirty or forty professional and collegiate athletes in his stable. He's a nice enough fellow,  
Jon Perl...the reason she cut the date short and rushed home to relieve Patterson of child-sitting duties a little more than an hour into the meal  
is the overwhelming sense of guilt and betrayal she felt from even accepting the invitation, to begin with: Perl is clearly interested in her physical  
attributes and she simply... _CAN'T_ , not yet...and she seriously doubts that she ever will be able to.

Tell me how am I supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _INTRODUCTION-CHAPTER 2_
> 
> Bishop has somehow, some WAY disappeared from a scene where  
> dozens of Firefighters, police, and civilians milled in, through, and around  
> the immediate area. Her lover and future fiancee Carina DeLuca is so fortunate  
> to have loads of support around her. This could get messy.

_When Carina enters Robert Sullivan's office at Station 19 she can sense immediately that something is wrong._  
_His somber expression and formal tone confirm it: Dr. DeLuca...please-please sit." He shuffles some documents atop his_  
_desk, unable to meet her eyes at first. "Robert...what is this about please? She starts to panic. He clears his throat, and at last_  
_raises her eyes to meet hers. "Lieutenant Bishop is determined missing from a scene: the four-alarm fire at Halston Fireworks factory?_  
_She...hasn't been found, which is bad, however it is also GOOD._ "  
_"How...how is that good?" the stunned brunette managed to gasp_  
_"No body means that she's MISSING, and likely not"...he doesn't finish the statement._

/ **CARINA** /

 _Yes...she is fine: possibly NOT FINE, however likely not deceased...that is what Sullivan said_ Carina says to herself. This  
department ranks highly in the nation in terms of recovery, she researched it-and this cheers her somewhat. She's cheered further  
when her brother Andrea arrives, guitar in hand. They cook a meal together, laugh, and recall childhood memories. Two hours later they  
each sit down with a guitar (as per his promise to take her mind off of things)...Andrew plucks-out a few chords, and she follows, which  
turns out to be 'Let Your Love Flow' by Bellamy Brothers. Both are more than passable singers, and Andrew takes the first verse:

🎸🎸...🎵🎵🎵🎵...🎸🎸...🎵🎵🎵🎵...

There's a reason for the sunshine sky  
And there's a reason why I'm feelin' so high  
Must be the season when that love light shines  
All around us

So let that feelin' grab you deep inside  
And send you reelin' where your love can't hide  
And then go stealin' through the moonlit nights  
With your lover

🎸🎸...🎵🎵🎵🎵...🎸🎸...🎵🎵🎵🎵...

Brother and sister turn to each other, joyous smiles on their faces, their fingers picking enthusiastically at the strings of their guitars:

Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all living things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean  
That's the reason-Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow

🎸🎸...🎵🎵🎵🎵...🎸🎸...🎵🎵...

"Carina... _la troveremo, eh_ ,? NOI". (We will find her. We will).

" _Lo so. Cercherò per sempre se devo_.

 _CERCHEREMO per sempre_ (WE'LL look forever).


End file.
